


Casanova

by bonzai_bunny



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce just wants to get rawed by his bf, Butt Plugs, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, putting the POWER in power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Wally had everything planned for Valentine's Day. He was going to sweep Bruce off of his feet. It's a shame that Bruce has other plans.





	Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting this several days after Valentine's Day. I got sick and lazy. This is set in the same universe as How Fast Can You Go. You don't need to know anything from that other than that Clark has had a threesome with them (It's only briefly referenced here).

Wally had intended to have a nice and cozy dinner between him and Bruce. He had gone all out: there was mood lighting, music, he had dressed up and he had even cooked (it was from a meal prep delivery service but it still counted!). Wally had intended to be suave and knock Bruce off his feet in a way that he never had. He had figured that they would have sex; they often did whenever they actually got to spend time together and he doubted Valentine’s day would be any different.

Wally had pictured that they would make love to candles and Marvin Gaye or something. It was certainly on his mind when Bruce showed up at his apartment, looking like a dream in a navy suit with the top two buttons undone. Bruce had even bought him roses, which made Wally’s stomach flutter like it did when they were first dating. They kissed at the door, but Wally pulled away so they could actually get to dinner.

(It was a somewhat common occurrence for them to intend to have dinner and end up having sex after being a little too handsy at the doorway.)

The food tasted surprisingly good. Wally got Bruce to cheat on his diet and to eat some chocolate covered cherries for dessert. It was all going innocently according to plan until Wally put on a movie and Bruce straddled his lap with no warning. And it wasn’t as if Wally wasn’t expecting them to make out, he was and had counted on it, but Bruce wasn’t normally this aggressive unless he was super horny. He was warm and solid against Wally and he kissed the redhead like it was his personal mission to steal Wally’s breath away. It was all hot pants and slick tongues. Wally would have been hard even if he hadn’t felt Bruce’s bulge when Bruce sat on him.

“Would you like to know a secret?” Bruce asked with a teasing lilt against Wally’s lips.

“Uh, yeah?” Wally answered in a daze.

Bruce grabbed Wally’s hand and directed it back until it was against Bruce’s ass. Then deeper, between his cheeks, and Wally felt the bump of something solid, even through Bruce’s slacks. Wally’s blood soared. He couldn’t speak for a moment he was so shocked and aroused but that was okay because Bruce filled the silence with low tones as he continued,

“I woke up this morning wanting to get fucked.”

Wally’s cock throbbed hard. God help him.

“I lay in bed and just fingered myself, thinking about tonight. I had three fingers in, fucking my hole until it was nothing to slide this plug in.”

Bruce started to slowly grind against Wally and Wally was certain he was going to explode.

“I played around with it for a long time, but I wouldn’t let myself come. I wanted to save that for tonight and be ready for you so I wore it all day.”

Wally swallowed several times to clear his throat and asked thickly,

“Didn’t you have monitor duty today?”

Bruce smirked and said, “Yes. You don’t know how hot it made me, being Batman and wearing that around the Watchtower. Clark saw it, you know, but he couldn’t do anything about it. I told him it was for you.”

Wally squirmed, unbelievably turned on. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was legitimately concerned about coming in his pants from this slow grind and Bruce’s filthy words. He made a needy noise in the back of his throat.

_“Bruce.”_

Wally wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he entertained the thought he could actually seduce Bruce Wayne. Bruce leaned forward and brushed their lips together. His breath was hot against Wally’s mouth and electric tingles went through him when Bruce laid kisses to his jawline. Wally was heading towards an early grave and this man was sending him there.

“Do you want to know another secret?”

Wally felt like he didn't. He wasn't sure he could handle anything else but he answered, “Yes?”

“I’m going to ride you until you forget your name.”

Wally was going to die. Bruce kissed him again and swallowed down Wally’s whimpers when he ground their cocks together. It was a slow, undulating roll, a preview of what Bruce intended to do later. Wally only lasted a few more minutes before his cock surged and he had to pull away from their kiss.

“Bruce,” Wally pleaded, red-faced, “you gotta stop or I’m gonna come.”

It wasn’t something he particularly wanted to happen and the smug look Bruce gave him once he got off of Wally’s lap didn’t make Wally feel any better.

“Go to the bedroom and get undressed,” Bruce said instead of pointing out that Wally had the stamina of a teenager. Wally took the opening gratefully and was naked in his room less than a second later. There was a huge wet spot left on his boxers on the floor. Bruce followed after and entered the room, unbuttoning his top.

Wally felt a little awkward being the only one naked but Bruce kissed him roughly before pushing him down to the bed.

“Get on your back,” Bruce ordered. If Wally didn’t know that Bruce wanted to ride him, he would think for sure that Bruce was in the mood to fuck him.

The billionaire took his time undressing and getting lube out of the drawer, especially considering that Wally was so visibly erect and wet. It was worth it though, to see Bruce naked and hard. Wally didn’t know how a man could be so attractive and he shivered as Bruce climbed over top of him and kissed him again. Their tongues brushed and Wally took the opportunity to touch Bruce the way he had been craving. He wanted to run his hands all over the other’s body but settled for rubbing Bruce’s flank before cupping his ass. Judging by the low noise Bruce made in his mouth it was a good idea. Wally went further, until he found the plug and nudged it around Bruce’s hole.

Bruce paused in the kiss, mouth open as his eyes fluttered closed. It was only a moment, but it was enough to tell Wally that he was on the right path and he seized this opportunity to finally tease Bruce back. He took full control of the plug and pushed it in and out of Bruce, fucking him. Bruce lost the thread a bit; his arms struggled for a moment to hold him up as he arched into the toy, but after a moment he caught himself.

“Wally,” Bruce growled and pulled Wally’s hands away. Wally could only grin up at him, pleased to have taken a little control from Bruce no matter what the consequences were. Bruce pushed Wally’s hands into the mattress above Wally’s head and said,

“Keep them there.”

Wally pouted but was distracted when Bruce drizzled lube over Wally’s cock and wrapped a hand around it. Bruce squeezed it, hard like Wally loved it, and stroked him a few times causing Wally to try and buck his hips into Bruce's grip. Wally bit his lip to keep from groaning and ignored Bruce’s smug expression when Bruce tossed the plug to the side and gripped the base of Wally’s cock.

“I’m not wearing a condom,” he grunted when Bruce guided Wally’s dick to his hole, not inside, but just the barest bit of pressure against the rim.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “I know. Do you want to wear one?”

Wally didn’t think Bruce could have surprised him anymore that evening, but he did. Wally opened and closed his mouth several times before saying,

“Uh, no, go ahead.”

Bruce continued and sank down on the head of Wally’s dick. He went slowly, tortuously slow in Wally’s opinion, as he went inch by inch until he was stuffed full of the redhead. Wally took a few deep breaths to steady himself because Bruce was so hot and slick inside, he wanted to stay buried in him forever and not come too soon. Once Bruce was settled and comfortable, he lifted himself up and ground back down with a force that almost knocked the breath out of Wally.

Bruce hadn’t been lying when he described how much he had wanted this. His pace was as brutal; he rode Wally like it was his birthright. Wally felt like his hips were going to be bruised after this, however briefly, but he could only moan and wish he could touch Bruce in return. Bruce’s cock bounced up and slapped his abs with every push and Bruce’s eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted. He looked so sexy, it wasn’t fair.

Bruce keened when he directed Wally’s cock to his prostate and it was a beautiful noise. Bruce looked like he was struggling to keep his sounds to himself and Wally wanted to tell Bruce to stop it, but Wally was too engrossed in his own pleasure. Bruce was perfectly tight, squeezing and milking him in all the right ways. It was especially good when Bruce tightened around him when Wally glanced his prostate in the right way. It was a shame that this was all driving Wally closer and closer to the edge.

“Bruce, I’m gonna come,” he warned as he tried to focus on anything but the heat in his gut and cock. Bruce wrapped a hand around himself and started to fuck his fist to beat Wally to the finish line. Bruce’s cock was aimed right at Wally’s face and it was such a hot idea, being come on, that Wally tumbled over the edge. He shut his eyes and followed the wave of heat as Bruce kept riding him. Bruce slowed to a stop after a moment but electricity was still shooting behind Wally’s eyelids.

“I’m still coming,” he gasped when it felt like Bruce was about to get off of his lap. Bruce paused but started to grind down again as Wally made a final few spurts. When he was done, Wally covered his face with his arm.

“Holy shit,” he muttered. He hadn’t had an orgasm that long in forever. Wally hissed, sensitive, when Bruce pulled off of him and he felt suddenly horrible that Bruce hadn’t come yet.

“You want my fingers? It’s the least I can do.”

Bruce stared at him for a long time before nodding. Wally took a second to ground himself and got up to get behind Bruce where his fingers could do their best work. He pulled Bruce’s cheeks apart and Bruce’s hole twitched, dribbling out cum. It ran down his center and Wally watched rapturously. He stared as a line of cum ran down Bruce’s inner thigh and a sudden urge to lick it came over him, so he did.

Wally laid hot, open-mouthed kisses to Bruce’s thigh until he was mouthing Bruce’s balls which hung low and heavy. Bruce’s breath hitched which was encouragement in Wally’s mind. The plan to finger fuck Bruce had been abandoned; Wally only had a mind to clean up the cum that still dripped out of his boyfriend. He was the one who had made the mess after all.

Wally spread Bruce’s cheeks again. His breath was hot against Bruce’s hole and he paused, giving Bruce plenty of time to change his mind. With no objections, Wally licked into Bruce’s entrance, tasting him for the first time. Bruce shuddered and moaned around Wally’s tongue. If he had known Bruce would be this responsive to it, he would have eaten out his boyfriend ages ago. Wally pressed his face closer and pressed in deeper, past the opening ring of muscle, and Bruce made another strangled noise. It set a thrill in Wally’s veins. He gripped Bruce’s ass hard and began tongue-fucking him vigorously.

Wally didn’t know how long he stayed there only that he couldn’t get enough of Bruce’s barely restrained noises and the slight tremor in his thighs. Then Wally vibrated his tongue and Bruce was barely able to hold himself up through the shock and pleasure. It gave Wally a perverse sense of power. but he was still present enough to remember the point of this: to get Bruce to come. Wally reached around to stroke Bruce’s leaking cock, never once stopping the vibrating of his tongue. Bruce bucked unashamedly into his hand and made a high needy sound in the back of his throat. Wally stroked him for a few minutes until Bruce tensed up and shuddered with a loud moan. This time, his arms didn’t catch him and he ended up with his face buried into a pillow. He punched the mattress with a hissed,

“Fuck!” because Wally had yet to stop eating him. Dazed, Wally sat up and wiped his mouth. He admired the sight of Bruce’s messy hole, slick with saliva and cum, and gaping from the plug and the fucking. Wally was already half-hard and the sight of Bruce face down and ass up and it made him throb. It was the best Bruce had ever looked. Unable to stop himself, Wally gave a sharp smack to Bruce’s ass cheek. Bruce turned around and glared at him, despite looking so fucked out.

“Don’t push it, West.”

Wally bit his lip and nodded, trying not to smile, because no matter how annoyed Bruce looked at the moment, Wally knew he loved it. Instead he said,

“That was amazing, Bruce.”

Bruce sat up and pushed a hand through his sweat slicked hair. He sighed, but it was soft and pleased. “It was, wasn’t it.”

Wally grinned and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist from behind and he put his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“You should wake up horny more often.”

Bruce scoffed. “Not all of us can be you, Wally.”

“Hey, I’m not always horny.”

“You’re literally hard right now,” Bruce said, deadpan.

Wally flushed. Point taken.

Bruce twisted around but his expression was soft. He kissed Wally on the forehead and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Wally felt light and warm and murmured the sentiment back. It was kind of hard to remember who was supposed to seduce whom at that point, but it wasn’t like they both didn’t get something out of the evening. Besides, no one was taking score.


End file.
